


Her Needs

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [48]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa swore an oath to treat Clarke's needs as her own, and if Clarke needs her to return from her battles alive and well, then she will. Of course, that doesn't prevent Clarke from threatening her with the couch if she doesn't <em>also</em> returning promptly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Needs

“You don’t have to do this.” Clarke whispered, pressing her forehead against the nape of Lexa’s neck as she wrapped her arms around the woman’s slightly broader shoulders. “You don’t have to go.” 

“We both know that I do Klark.” Lexa answered after a brief moment of silence as she leaned backwards into Clarke’s embrace. “My People expect it.”

“I’ll do it for you.” Clarke murmured desperately.

“No, you won’t.” Lexa shook her head and sighed despite the small smile that crept its way across her lips. “It is the Commander’s duty to lead their people into battle, I have been at the front of many assaults in the past Klark, this is just another battle.”

“You could die.” Clarke said, her voice crackling as tears welled up in her eyes. “I could lose you.”

“You could lose me here in Polis.” Lexa murmured in reply. “Being Commander is not safe Klark, being in Polis is not safe, you know this.”

“I know, I do, I know.” Clarke sighed. “But, there aren’t blades at your throat here in Polis.”

“Obviously you weren’t watching the last time Okteivia decided to be my opponent in training.” Lexa joked softly as she turned herself in Clarke’s arms to face the young woman. “There are bandits in the hills Klark, it is not a clan war, I must do this to protect the people of Polis.” 

Clarke dipped her head to avoid Lexa’s gentle forest green eyes. “I…” The blonde haired woman paused and swallowed. “I just got you back.”

“My wound is healed Klark.” Lexa whispered and lifted her hands to cradle Clarke’s cheeks in her palms. “It has been healed for a month now. You do not have to worry Klark.” 

“Maybe not,” Clarke agreed with a twitch of her lips, “but I will anyway.” 

“Of course you will.” Lexa chuckled. “I believe you are what your people refer to as a ‘worry wart’, are you not?”

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Clarke’s mouth when Lexa’s words registered. “I suppose I am.” 

“I promised to treat your needs as my own Clarke,” Lexa began, “and if you need me to return to you unharmed, then I will do my best to fulfil your need.” 

“I just need you to come back.” Clarke whispered, biting the inside of her cheek before she leaned forward to press her mouth to Lexa’s waiting lips. “Ai hod yu in.” 

“I love you too.” Lexa replied before she pressed a second, and a third, gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips. “I’ll be back before sundown.” 

“You better be,” Clarke said with a smile, “or else you’re not sleeping in our bed tonight.”


End file.
